What i love about her
by jackandcarlylove
Summary: jack want's to tell carly how he feels, but mina will never let that happen. Can jack and carly be together, or will mina get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Thanks sooo much for helping me choose to write this! I haven't written for yu gi oh 5d's before, so I might suck at writing this story

Anyway, on with the fic!

**Chapter 1**

**Jack's POV:**

My life was perfect. The signer/dark signer war was over, team 5d's have beaten yilester, Yusei and Akiza have gotten together, crow is being his usual idiot self and I meat Carly everyday at the local coffee shop. Yep my life was perfect, until last week. Yusei and Akiza have been bugging me to ask Carly out. I mean they've got together, why can't they just leave me alone?

Sure she's cute and everything, but I wouldn't admit that out loud even for the world. I still haven't gotten over the fact that she forgot everything I said to her during our duel together. I still remember the piercing moment she said she loved me back, but it was a shame she had to die right after in my arms. But I'm glad she's alive again. The hyper, annoying Carly that she is. That's one of the things I love about her, but that's another thing I wouldn't admit for the world.

''JACK!'', crow's annoying voice startled me out of my thoughts. ''jack hurry up or we're gonna be late!'', I rolled my eyes and started to walk down the stairs.

**a/n **sorry that was really short but I don't have much time I promise the next chap will be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

was wearing white pants, a white dress shirt, my signature trench coat. my gloves and my grey boots. when i got downstairs, i found crow fighting with his bow. he was wearing black trousers, a grey shirt and a black jacket. On his right was Yusei helping him with his bow. he was wearing navy blue jeans, a blue dress shirt, navy blue jacket, his gloves and his boots. He was also wearing a bow, but it was a bit loopsided. in his pocket was a red rose. it was probably for Akiza, afterall it was her birhtday party we were going to and Yusei was planning on proposing to her tonoght. her parents said everyone had to dress formaly . i wasn't going to go, but martha said she'd hunt me down if i didn't and anyway Carly was going to be there... carly...

''JACK!'' for the secont time that day crow's voice had interupted my thoughts. ''What'', i replied glaring at him.

''I've been talking to you for the last 5 minutes, have you heard a single thing that i've said?''.

''No'', i answered bluntly. The only reason Crow's so worked up about Akiza's party was because her friend Dove was going to be there.

''hurry up we don't wanna be late, and anyway Jack, Carly's gonna be there'', crow said the las part with a smirk. i gave him the ultimate Jack Atlas glare and then thought of my own come back, '' i don't know what your talking about crow, your only going because of Dove.'' Crow's face started to go red and he was about to say something when Yusei interupted him,'' now is not the time you two, lets go.'' with that said, Yusei practically had to drag crow out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We all mounted our d-wheels and drove off. It took us about 30 minutes to get to the Izinski mansion and I could hear laughter and music coming from inside, ''damn, it's already started!'', Yusei muttered under his breath as he dismounted his d-wheel.

I dismounted the wheel of fortune and looked towards the corner of the mansion, where everyone's vehicles were parked. I scanned my eyes around looking for a certain yellow car… ''looking for Carly's car, Jack?'' I was about to punch Crow's face, when Yusei my other arm and started to drag me towards the front door. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door burst open, revealing Akiza in a long red dress, with white roses on her side. She had on her normal black finger-less gloves and her hair was in its usual style, but I had to admit, she did look kinda good. '' Yusei'', she said before pulling him into a strong hug. I made a sick face before dodging past the two lovers. I made my way down the hall and into the living room, where I spotted the twins, Martha and everyone else that was invited to the party. I made my way towards Martha, to let her know I came.

''Martha, I'm here'', I said bluntly. ''ah, Jack I knew you would come! By the way you look very handsome.'' I was about to mutter a thanks, when a certain young lady caught my eye.

**A/n well there you have it! Chapter 3. Sorry this wasn't long but I've started to write chapter 4 and it's a lot longer than this one I swear! Please review and tell me what you think because this is my first story and I haven't got many reviews for it and for those of you who do, I'll love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jack's POV**

She was beautiful. Her silky, soft black hair lay past her shoulders. Her glasses were replaced by contacts, revealing her gorgeous grey eyes. She had glitter around her eyelids and a faint gloss upon her lips. She wore a stunning purple strapless dress that hugged every bit of her perfect body. She had a long slit in her dress that ended just before mid-thigh, exposing her soft, creamy right leg. She wore silver heals that matched the silver fingerless, elbow length gloves she wore covering her delicate arms.

I was so caught up in checking her out, that I didn't notice her coming towards me.

''hi Jack'', she said in her bubbly voice. That's another thing I loved about her. ''h-hi Ca-Carly.'' Since when did I stutter? She flashed me one of her breath-taking smiles and I could feel heat rising up towards my face. A look of concern appeared on Carly's face. ''Jack are you feeling alright? Have you got a fever?'', she placed the back of her hand on my forehead, which only made me go an even darker shade of red as I swatted her hand away. ''yeah I'm fine; it's just really hot in here. Do you want to go get a drink?'' I quickly stammered. ''sure''. We made our way towards the drinks and Carly got herself a lemon drop. I kept glancing at her, and I guess I must have been staring for too long because she said, ''Jack, is something wrong?''. I was so dumb founded that I just answered he truthfully. ''Carly, you look really beautiful tonight'', immediately her face flushed scarlet red ''Th-thank, y-you look really nice t-too''. I smirked mentally. Carly looks so cute when she blushes.

The rest of the evening went quite well. I spent the entire evening with Carly and we just talked about any random stuff. I never felt so relaxed in my whole life and I've never been so open to anyone before.

Through the corner of my eye I could see Yusei and Akiza making out and to their left I could see Crow attempting to talk to Dove. I smirked; this was going to be fun to watch.

**With Crow:**

**Crow's POV:**

She was standing there in the corner, talking to a bunch of girls but not soon after, they went off with their boyfriends to go dance. From the way her lips moved, I could tell she let out a sigh. It was now or never I thought to myself and started to walk towards her. She was wearing a long green dress that matched her emerald eyes. Her blond hair was put into a neat side bun, with jasmine flowers circling the centre. She wore white heels and long white gloves.

I stopped walking when I was about 40 centimetres away from her. I took in a deep breath, ''Hi'', I said. She looked surprised at first, and then she started looking at my criminal marks that I had gotten at my time in the facility. This put a frown on my face, I was about to walk away when she smiled and said ''hi, your Crow aren't you?''. Her smile grew even wider showing off her perfect whit teeth, and if you looked closely, you could see she had a gap in between her front two teeth, but some how, it just made her smile more breath-taking. ''Yeah and your Dove, right?'' I managed to croak out.

**POV switch/ Dove's POV:**

''Yeah'', I replied. He looked so nervous. He had so many criminal marks, but under them, I thought her looked really cute! ''s-so you wanna dance?''. I felt my face heating up as I accepted his offer. A guy has never asked me to dance before, especially not one as hot a Crow. ''I'm not a really good dancer, so don't complain if I step on your toes!'' I said in a serious tone, Crow just laughed and dragged me off towards the dance floor, where many other couples were dancing. I have to admit, the evening was turning out better than I thought.

**With Jack/Carly**

**Carly's POV**

I watched as Crow and Akiza's friend, Dove danced together. I frowned, wishing I was asked to dance, especially by the man I truly love, Jack. But I knew that would never happen. He was beautiful, strong Jack Atlas, who could have a pick out of any girl, while I was just plain, dumb Carly Carmine, who couldn't even walk without tripping over her own feet. Why would he ask me to dance? My frown got even deeper and my eyes started to form sad tears as I knew my dream would never come true.

**A/N well that's chapter 4 out the way! Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope you keep reviewing. **

**Please review and tell me if there is anything I need to improve on!**

**BYE **


	5. authors note

Sorry this is not another chapter

Hey, sorry I haven't updated like usual but my cat just, well got put down.

I won't be updating for a bit. I know it may seem a bit dumb for my cat to have such an effect on me, but I can't help it 'cause I knew her since I was born. *sniff*

Once again sorry.

I still hope I have a few fans left after the delay.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a while, but I thought I might as well, in loving memory of my cat. **

**I might not be updating regularly until January because of school and I have a lot of tests and stuff coming up which I have to revise for, but I'll try my best to update as much as I can.**

**Sorry if this upset anyone and I hope I have some fans left after my delay and I hope this chapter is good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yu gi oh 5d's and I don't know who does.**

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Jack's POV:**

i noticed carly seemed a bit put off. I wonder what cause the mood swing.

''hey carly, you all right?''

''huh, yeah I'm fine''

''carly, I know you better than that. I can tell when something's wrong.''

''well it's just that I was wondering how we-''

I hated it when carly stopped mid sentence like this, it made me feel like she didn't trust me enough to tell me her thoughts.

''carly, tell me what's wrong.''

I demanded rather than asked.

''it's nothing Jack, just forget I said anything. Why don't you go and ask someone to go and dance with you. Someone like Mina, instead of waisting your time being bored with me.''

Ok, now this was defiantly not like carly. When did I ever say I get bored with her?

Hell I'd happily spend the rest of my life with her, but that's something no one will ever know… well maybe except for carly.

I found this the perfect opportunity to try and tell her my feelings.

''ok, then I will ask someone to dance with me, carly will you dance with me?''

''wha-what! You-your asking _m-me_ to da-dance with _y-you_?''

''yes I am, why is there something wrong?''

''NO! I mean no, it's just I can't really dance''

Her face started to turn beetroot red now, much to my amusement.

''don't worry, just move in time with me and you'll be fine.''

Before she could answer, I pulled her towards the dance floor.

I quickly put my arm around her waist while she put her's on my shoulder, while our other hands were in each others.

For someone who says they can't dance, she was pretty good.

**POV switch **

**Carly's POV:**

i don't know what to say. I'm actually dancing with Jack Atlas.

I'M DANCING WITH JACK ATLAS!

I was so happy that I was dancing with Jack, that I didn't really realize that my arms were around his neck and that his were around my waist. He had a soft but firm grip, which couldn't make me feel any safer.

Our body's seemed to sway perfectly to the music.

The song we were dancing to seemed to end, but jack showed no intentions of moving, so I just stayed in his strong arms and rested my head on his chest.

My dreams have really started to come true.

**POV switch**

**Jack's POV:**

Carly seemed so relaxed in my arms but I was well aware of the glances we were receiving from other members of the party.

I guess it was confusing watching jack atlas dancing with a reporter.

A REPORTER!

Everyone one knows my dislike for reporters, but I do make an exception for Carly.

It seemed like only yesterday that carly was a dark signer but I was now well and truly happy that I have her back, in my arms and I'm sure that this time she's staying in my arms.

I know this is the perfect moment to tell carly what I wanted to tell her for so long now.

''carly…''

''yes jack?''

''well there was something I was meaning to tell yo-''

''lady's and jentle men, can I please have you undivided attention.'' Yusei's voice came from the stage.

Yusei was gonna get it later for ruining my moment. I can't tell carly now.

The moment has just gone.

So instead I grabed her hand and led her towards the stage where everyone else was.

**A/N: sorry if this chapter was short, but I'm still grieving over my cat.**

**I'll try and update the best I can, but it wont be that regular because of school and stuff.**

**Please review and if you think there is anything I need to improve on, then please say so in your review, it helps my writing skills.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm sooo sorry for my late update. My laptop is broken and I have to use my cousin's computer. I also had writers block for this story but ****rockgirl13 gave me some fab ideas for some scenes and problems in this story. (Thanks rockgirl13 I owe you!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu gi oh 5d's and I don't know who does. **

**

* * *

**

**time skip: one week later**

**carly's POV:**

I sat there stirring my cup of coffee, not bothering to drink it. I wonder what's wrong with jack.

was it some thing i said, or was it something i did? i just hope he doesn't hate me or some thing. i tried to ask him but Mina kept pushing me away.

but atleast some people are happy from the events of last week in akiza's birthday party.

**flashback to akiza's birthday party:**

Jack grabbed carly's hand and led her towards the crowd of people that were gathering around the stage that Yusei nad Akiza were on.

Jack had a permanent scrowl fixed on his face, while Carly was too stunned to do anything. one minute they were leaning on each other, the next Yusei makes an announcement that makes them spring appart and rush towards the stage.

yusei hopped down on one knee and held akiza's hand in his, while with his other hand he reached insidehis pocket to reveal a navy ble box.

''Akiza, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and i am so happy that you are my girlfriend. however, i want you to be more and i want to wake up every morning to your beautiful face. so to summurise my thoughts and feelings i have for you, Akiza will you marry me?''

**(sorry if the proposal is lame but i haven't actually seen anyone propose before)**

Yusei then opened the box which revealed a gold ring, with a ruby in the middle which was then surrounded in tiny diamonds and engraved on the ring, it said _i love you._

Akiza fist stood there in absolute shock, which made Yusei worried. But seeing Yusei's face she wrappped her arms around his neck.

'' YES! yes, yes, yes, yes i will marry you Yusei!''

Yusei quckly slid the ring onto her engagement finger and kissed his fiance passionatly.

clapping and wolf whistles were heard accros the entire hall.

**End flashback.**

'' i just wish my life could be as perfect as that''.

Carly then glanced at her phone which was vibrating.

''hello?''

''hey carly, are you on your way? remember your helping me decide what i'm wearing.'' came Akiza's voice from the other end.

Carly had been so deep in thought that she had forgotten that the twins had invited everyone to a picnic for lunch _and_ that she was meeting akiza an hour early so they can discuss on what they were going to wear!

''yeah i'm just leaving, i'll meet you at your place in 15 minutes''

''ok, see you in a bit''

the two twenty year olds exchanded goodbye's before Carly rushed out her apartment, hopped into her yellow car and sped all the way to the Izinski mansion.

* * *

**A/N: sorry this chapter seemed like a filler but i had to come up with something that would make jack and carly meet again so Mina can strike!**

**if i don't update before the new year and before christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**please don't forget to review and thanks to everyone that did for my last chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: hi guys sorry I'm a bit late at updating but I thought this chapter through very carefully and this chapter is going to be longer than the others. I only got 3 reviews for my last chapter and if you think there is anything I need to improve on (other than making my chapters longer) then please leave suggestions in a review or pm me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yu gi oh 5d's and I don't know who does. **

**

* * *

**

**In Akiza's mansion:**

This was the biggest house Carly had ever seen. It had tiled floors and huge chandeliers' hanging from the ceiling.

There were huge glass windows that were probably the size of her whole wall in her tiny appartment and her whole apartment could probably fit six times into the living room alone and there would still be space!

Carly carlessly made her way down the hall way, up the stair case and to the room all the way at the end of the hall; Akiza's bedroom.

''Carly! well it took you long enought didn't it?''

''Sorry about that Akiza, i was just... lost in thought.''

''Ok, let's not worry about that now but what we _need _to worry about now is what we're going to _wear_.''

''Akiza's right Carly,'' Dove said coming out of Akiza's en suit bathroom.

''Oh, her Dove, sorry i didn't know you were here,'' Carly flashed Dove a warm smile.

the girls soon got busy taking out all of Akiza's clothes from her wardrobe **(A/N: yep they swap and borrow clothes from each other.)** and started deciding what would suit each of them.

Carly was someone who didn't really care about the latest fashion and usualy just bought what she found to be simple and comfortable to wear.

''Do we _have_ to discuss _every_ top, trouser and pair of shoes we come across?''

''Carly, if you don't wear something perfectly planned out, then the guy your trying to impress won't spend as much time checking you out,'' Akiza said in a teassing sort of way.

Carly started to get red in the face.

''But i'm not trying to _impress _anybody.''

''Yeah right Carly, we know you want to impress Jack!'' Dove joined in smirking.

By now Carly had turned so red, she was wondering if she had any blood left in her body other than her face.

''See if you didn't like Jack, then you wouldn't be as red as a tomato!''

''Well then, who are _you _trying to impress Dove?'' Carly shot back. Now it was Dove's turn to turn red.

Akiza was now laughing uncontrolably but couldn't help but tease Dove aswell.

''Carly it's so obviouse who she's trying to impress. Did you see how she was dancing with Crow on my birtyhday? She was hanging onto him like he was her life support machine or something!''

By now both Carly and Akiza were rolling on their backs laughing.

''Hey I was not! and i don't know why your laughing Carly, i saw how you and Jack were dancing as well, you two looked like you were in another worled or something!'' Carly stopped laughing and started turning red again and it was now Doves turn to laugh.

''Ok girls enough laughing for one day, we need to start getting ready because we're supposed to meet the others in half and hour!''

the girls finaly got ready and left the Izinski mansion and started chatting about random things.

Carly was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with the word Happy New Year in white and red and blue fireworks around the word. She was also wearing Rip-up navy blue jeans and her usual tennis shoes.

Akiza wore a light pink shirt with dark red roses on one side on top of a long-sleeve white shirt with light blue jeans and red tennis shoes.

Dove decided to wear a long sleaved

white long-sleeve shirt with a dove flying on it with the word peace in bold print, light brown canvas, black finger-less gloves and brown tennis shoes.

* * *

**In New Domino Park**

**with Leo and Luna:**

The twins had layed a blanket that could fit up to fifteen people under a big tree where there was no snow on the ground. Even though it was winter, the twins still felt like it was a nice idea to have a picnic and the invited the whole gang including Mina as she helped with all the signer problems. the had already been waiting for about ten minutes and were wondering were everyone was.

''Hey sis, are you sure you told everyone what time to come right?'' Leo whinned.

''Yes i did leo but i don't know why it's taking them so long, well it must be because of all the snow.'' Luna answered her brother's question.

''Well i just hope they hurry up because i' hungry,'' and as if on que, the twins heard the faint sound of d-wheels speeding their way.

''Well Leo it looks like you won't have to be waiting any longer''

from a distance the could see Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin and Misty making their way towards the twins.

''Hey guys! what took you so long?'' leo rather bellowed right in Yusei's ear than just ask.

''Sorry you two, we decided we were going to wait for Kalin and Misty to arrive then we could leave together.''

''It's alright, anyway do you know when Carly, Akiza, Dove and Mina are coming?''

''_Doves _coming?'' Crow asked no-one inparticular with hope in his eyes.

''Yes Crow your girlfriends coming'' Jack answered Crows question with a scrowl plastered on his face. Jack didn't want to come saying it was a stupid idea to have a picnic in the middle of winter, he didn't see why he couldn't just stay at home and drink Coffee for the day. However his mood did lighten when Carly's name was mentioned.

''Hey she's not my girlfr-'' Crow was interupted buy a police jeep pulling up next to them.

''Sorry i'm a bit late but there was something wrong with officer Trudge's case and i had to take a quck look at it.'' Mina said stepping out of the white jeep.

''Don't worry about it Mina, anyway we're still waiting for Akiza, Carly and Dove to come.'' Luna said guiding Mina to a spot on the blancket next to her and Leo.

''Ugh, i can't believe Carly's coming,'' Mina muttered under her breath. She still had a dislike for Carly as she knew Jack had feelings for her. But she wasn't going to let Carly have him because if she couldn't have Jack, then no woman can.

* * *

**A/N well i hope that chapter was long enough!**

**please review **


End file.
